This invention relates to hand tools adapted for specialized tasks, and more particularly to a tool for reforming a deformed, externally threaded, tubular hose fitting.
One type of universally used coupling for joining a pair of hoses, a hand-held sprinkler nozzle or other accessories to a hose comprises a relatively thin-walled brass, male fitting having an externally threaded tubular end portion that is matingly threaded into a female, internally threaded, companion member. When threaded together, the circular end flange of the male fitting is urged against a rubber washer or gasket carried by the female fitting, thus sealing the parts together. The male fitting is customarily mounted in telescopic relation to a length of garden hose end, and the female fitting is provided on a second length of hose or a sprinkler nozzle. It is quite common, however for the hose with the male end to be laying upon the ground unattached to its female counterpart, where it is subject to being stepped on or run over by an automobile or a piece of gardening equipment. The result is often a premature flattening of the male fitting to a deformed form which may no longer be threaded onto its companion connecting member to provide the desired sealed connection. Such deformation of the male fitting is due to the thin-wall and malleability of the metal used in the manufacture of the fitting and is much more common than deformation of the relatively heavy walled female fitting.
Prior to the advent of the tool of the present invention attempts to reform such a deformed male garden hose fitting to reusable form have been largely unsatisfactory. Crude attempts with standard household tools have resulted in fittings which do not mate properly and which leak water at the coupling. Such leaking can be the result of an inability to restore the threaded end to a circular configuration and/or an inability to reform the end flange of the fitting to a smooth annular surface that will mate with the sealing gasket typically carried by the female fitting. In either event the result is particularly aggravating. When the deformed hose end is coupled to a hand-held sprinkler nozzle, for example, the water pressure will cause the leak to spray the user with water. Accordingly, as a result of such fitting deformation, the fitting usually must be cut off from the hose and replaced by a new fitting in order to repair the leak.
Although hand tools for the purpose of reforming hose fittings are not known, hand tools for other specialized applications are known in the art. Related devices are disclosed in the following patents:
Maines, U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,781; PA1 Redmond, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,735; PA1 Roth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,313; and PA1 Rosenblatt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,160.
Maines discloses an expansion jaw pliers adapted for biting against the inner surface of an object to facilitate its application or removal. Redmond discloses a tool for installing insulated conduit collets having spaced-apart projections that are bent backward to hold the collet in position.
The patent to Roth discloses a tool for expanding a flexible tube for applying the tube to another tube. Finally, the patent to Rosenblatt discloses a hand tool for stretching shell rims of eye glasses in order to expand their diameter to mount them upon lenses. None of the foregoing tools is adapted for permanently changing the diameter of a tubular metal object, such as a hose fitting, in order to reform an object which has been accidentally deformed and rendered nonfunctional.